I Never
by Lyris Mendax
Summary: What if Sarah had given up and Jareth was the only one that could make her smile again. Not the best summary but still gives you an idea of what is going on.


I Never

By Lyris Mendax

Labyrinth fan fiction

Rating K+

Sarah was looking upon herself in the glass of her vanity not knowing that she was being watched from the other side. This had become some unspoken routine for the two of them. A play of actions and some times words. "I never claimed to be happy" She whispered as the brush moved slowly along her dark locks moving to the very tips. A sharp slow pull as that sad look lingered in her eyes.

"But I want you to be." He gave his sharp answer longing to reach for her again to take hold of that woman that had been the girl, of his story, the princess of his making and her very dreams.

"I never asked to be soft" She saw it as a weakness, being so open to many others giving them a way into her life now. An opening of her very self for them to look upon and judge her by. It had started to hurt.

"Then why are you with me." He gave as his answer, he so loved that showing of her inner heart of her true sprite and self. His hand moved as if to trace upon her cheek already knowing her worries her sorrow and pain. He had watch it all happen, from his kingdom underground.

"Why is it that you have joined me…" She bit her lower lip as if she where trying to fight back more of her tears, part of her wondering why she was talking to some one that was never really with her, just some whisper of her mind. An image made by her when she was but a teen.

"Because I have wish to be here." was his answer moving upon the tip of his tongue with such ease. Part of him puzzled about why she might dare to ask such a question. She may have called to him long ago but that had passed he did this now because it was his wish to do so.

"Just asking because I forgot" She looked down a little, it was true she had forgotten so much as she had gotten older. But for some reason that image of a stately man moving and reaching for her a look of pleading upon his face. The way it twisted with sorrow and pain, when she pushed him away how she could not understand.

"It's because you need me" How could she start to forget that she had called him to start with that she was the one that had started to reach from him, the one that had tempted him and pulled him into doing all that he had.

"Why do you pester me to smile" Her lips twisted downward as her brush was set upon her vanity, slowly she started to pull her hair into a braid, taking time to keep it all neatly in place as her fingers worked upon the long silken locks of dark chestnut.

"Because I hate when you frown" Oh he hated when she did this before him with that sliver of glass between them. His hands itched, wanting to touch and feel her long hair to be the one to twist it into place for her.

"Why do you seem to try so hard" Her stormy gaze moved from the glass. It was showing again how life was pulling upon her crushing her very dreams. Turning her into some weak shell of herself.

"Life is never easy" Was that not the lesson that he had tried teach her in the labyrinth. How he longed to take hold of her chin and lift it so that she might look upon him and see that she not alone in this that he was still their as best as he was able. That all she would have to do is say the words to call upon him once more. That he would step willingly into her life again.

"Don't mind me if I seem uneasy..." A whisper from her. It was true that was the feelings in her heart she was unhappy and uneasy. All the stuff around her was getting hard to understand.

"Why would you be." To him it was so easy to see it all to understand but then he was looking upon it from the outside of it all not the in. The answer was so easy all she had to do was give in.

"I'm just asking because I forgot" She whispered unknown to her the tears started to fall once more, painting a path upon her soft cheeks dripping from her chin drifting upon the vanity.

"Just don't forget me." He whispered to her longing to take hold of her and push away all of her pain and fear, make it so that she would not have to worry about the hate that was about. That she would not have to give into that felling of hurt that was trying to pull her away from all. Even from him. "We all have our problems... We all have our times... I am here with you .. No your not losing your mind." He was trying to reach her some how with his words to offer what others seemed so unwilling to give to her.

"I want you to be happy." He whispered to her image, hand moving upon that glass almost ready to hit it and make it fade away so that he could comfort the one that he cared for. A move and he blinked in shock as he found himself hitting upon that glass.

"I have no need to be." He could feel his heart twist as she whispered her soft words then frowned as she seemed to back away from her mirror, almost like she was trying to pull away from him.

"Why can't you be tender." He struck again at that glass feeling it shake and start to crack. As he tried in vain to lock his gaze with her, will her to see him, on the other side of the glass reaching as he was for her.

"I hate being soft." She turned her head as again she whispered her hateful words ones that where cutting upon herself. In so many small ways. She had started to hate the fact that she would show that she would care for others. That people had tried to use her because of that.

"I am here to be with you." He could feel the skin upon his knuckles crack as again he struck at that glass making it shatter, his very will pushing him to her side making him join her in that small room. The place that she would use to hide away from the world.

He moved upon her as she tried to back away fear upon her face even as he reached to take hold of her. "Is that why your near me." She shivered under his touch. Her eyes wide with fear as she looked upon what she had thought was just a thing from her dreams her very mind.

"I know that you need me." That was why he was always watching her always hoping that he could break threw, that this would be the right time to take hold of her and show her what was upon his mind. Show her what she had come to mean to him.

That look upon her face was one of fear the way that she held herself said clearly that she started to truly forget him"Don't mind if I forget." She whimpered as he took hold of her his hand leaving a dash of crimson upon her sleeve.

Slowly he moved his good hand to her long hair moving to free it from the braid that she had only half finished. He pulled her closer then and whispered in her ear"You know I hate when you frown."

"You know I hate to smile." Was her answer to his words she tried weakly to push him away again to hide in her own pain and not let him see any of it. She hated for people to see this side of her.

"I know that life is never easy." He offered and moved to touch her cheek. With his good hand the one that had not been harmed by the cutting glass. Part of him amazed that he was here, doing what he had wanted to do for the longest time.

"Stop trying so hard." She spat at him anger in her voice, upset that another had seen the play of her tears. She tried to back away, not wishing to see that look upon his face, the way his eyes seemed to show his feelings so clearly. That play of power in mismatched orbs of blue and brown.

"Why are you uneasy." He pulled her tighter not wishing to lose what had been gained. He moved so that he was almost leaning over her, still trying to believe that he had gotten this much, after years of being held in his place away from her.

"Because you are near me" She pushed with small hands weak in the way they moved. Trying to get back a little of what had been suddenly lost. Trying not to recall this man and the mixed feelings that he brought about.

"Have you forgotten me?" His voice cracked with the pain that he was feeling no he could not have come too late. She held so much for him the power that she had stripped from him, the hold she had put upon his life the need that he was still feeling only for her.

"Will you blame me if I have." She looked away and bit softly upon her lower lip, her long hair moving so that most of her face was hidden, softly she whispered to him as she pulled herself at last from his hold. Shaky arms moving to hug herself and try to understand, what she was truly feeling. Why was it that now she was no longer so empty and alone. "We all have our problems..We all have our times."

He had to smile and moved to take what was his to have at last what he had tried for a few times, a warm touch of his hand upon her cheek, a greedy arm moving to clasp about her slender waist. A lifting of her head making her move to meet with him as he took that longed for and needed kiss. At last he could feel her soften and become again that one that he had watched for so long had come to adore and love. He pulled away and watched as at last a smile blossomed where before had been a frown. His thumb moved to trace over bruised lips that he knew was his and his only to have. He took a long look about the room then moved taking her hand in his own a soft tug as he started to walk into the mirror, leading her to the only place that would make her smile as it had so long ago. "I am here with you.. You'll be just fine." He kissed her again once in the underground the last thought shared by both of them was. "Maybe we are both losing our minds." But together they where happy and at last felt whole.

So ends my little story it is done there is nothing more.

Their we have it dear readers. Another story poem in the books. This is a real song written by me the music and is being worked upon by a friend. I had hit a small block in my writing with Only in Dreams, I hope you will all forgive me for that. I have chapters in the works it's just pulling all together so that you are not given plates full of my drab thoughts and mushy feelings. Speaking of which that is what my mind it turning into right now.

Lyris

LFGv2.0 a! gf ml fl loc-Co LFW

Disclaimer: I don't own Jareth or Sarah, or the Labyrinth, I just like to write about them. I do know that they belong to Labyrinth Enterprises, Henson Associates inc., LucasFilm ltd. & maybe a few other companies I don't know about. All poems / songs used in this story do belong to me, if you would like to use any of them please ask first.


End file.
